Hero
by zephy-chan
Summary: We were all by the corner of the street when Eiji shouted,his voice shaking,“OCHIBI!” and then he rushed over to the street headed.Even though Echizen is a brat sometimes,but he does care about people.Find out how Echizen is really everyone's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Tennis – You Are Everyone's Friend**

**Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**"All right everyone, it's enough for today!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted from the outside of the courts. "Don't forget the day after, we're having the Kantou Tournament and we're going to face Hyoutei! Don't let your guard down!"

"The regulars, dismiss!" said Tezuka. "The rest of the team clean up the balls around!"

"Yeeessssss!!" the regulars and the team shouted back in unison.

"Hey, it was Buchou's quote huh," whispered Momo to Ryoma who ignored him, "I'm going home…"

"Ochibiiiiii!!!" the red-haired, cheerful and full-spirited figure of Eiji Kikumaru yelled and jumped over, hugging Ryoma. Ryoma coughed and gasped, gulping for the air, "Kikumaru-senpai… let me go… I can't… breath…"

"Eiji, let him go!" Oishi ran towards them in worried, seeing Ryoma's blue face.

"Huh nya? Unyaaaa… sorry, Ochibi!" Eiji bounced back, shaking his junior's shoulders. "Are you okay, Ochibi?"

"I'll be okay if you let me go…" Ryoma growled under his breath, "mada mada dane."

"Come on, Ochibi! I'll owe you one hamburger, right? Come!" Eiji grinned, rushed to the club room. Tezuka and Fuji had already inside the room, changing into their school's uniform.

"No," Ryoma grumbled. "I'm just going home."

"I'll come too, Eiji-senpai!" Momo shouted behind them, entering the room.

"Okay, but I do not owe you!"

Momo pouted, "Aww Eiji-senpai, it's very mean of you! I'm your junior too right!"

"Then don't come with me," Eiji tipped his tongue out. "Get hurry will ya, Ochibi?"

"It's ok Kikumaru-senpai, I'm just going home. You can go with Momo-senpai instead."

"Great, Echizen!" Momo straddled him across Ryoma's shoulder while ruffling up his dark-greenish messy hair. "See, Eiji-senpai? Then pay me off!"

"No!"

The rest of the regulars smiled. "What a very easy going of them, hm?" Fuji said, still smiling. "Alright then, I'm going too."

"Ah! Me too!" said Oishi quickly, suddenly felt worry flew over his mind. Eiji jumped again and hugging his lovely doubles partner, "This is going to be fun, nyaaaa! Tezuka, why don't you come too?"

"No." Tezuka said firmly. "Alright then, until tomorrow. Afternoon, all. Be careful on your way."

"Ah, you too, Tezuka," said Oishi. Tezuka stepped out with Inui and Kaido, followed by Kawamura.

"Then shall we go too, hm?" asked Fuji, smiling over again.

"Afternoon, all." Ryoma tugged his cap down and stepped out too.

"Ah nyaaa, wait Ochibi! You're going with us!" shouted Eiji. Momo grabbed Ryoma's back collar and dragged him into his hands, "Right Echizen! A little fun with your friends is necessary you know?"

"Not really." Come his reluctant answer.

"Ah, come on Echizen…"

"Nah, there's his old poker face again Ochibi nyaaah~!"

"Senpai…"

* * *

Finally, Ryoma ended up with Eiji, Momo, Oishi and Fuji. He snarled to Eiji who was still hugging him around, "Will you let me go, Kikumaru-senpai?! You are very heavy you know!"

"Ochibi, you are so mean! I am your senpai!" Eiji answered back. Fuji laughed, "You make him lack of air, Eijiko."

"What, you too Fujiko!" Eiji murmured. "Oishi, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry," said Oishi, smiled. The fact is, he wasn't. He felt something in his stomach that made him heavy and uneasy. Is something bad going to happen? He thought. Well I hope no… then what is this feeling?

"Are you sure, Oishi-senpai?" asked Momo.

"Yes, Momo, I'm fine. Ah look, here we are!" Oishi pointed at the hamburger restaurant they often dropped by. Eiji pushed the door and walked in followed by his comrades. They chose the table near by the window.

"I'll take the order," said Fuji. "So, everyone?" he pretended to be a waitress, holding an imaginary pen and paper, smiling.

"Get me one big meat-cheese floating!" said Momo cheerfully.

"Aaahh Momo, you sure get the good one! Alright Fuji-san… take me one big-cheese mayonnaise with chichken and tuna fillet!" said Eiji.

"Whoa Eiji-senpai, great!" Momo grinned.

"So, Oishi? What will you pick?" asked Fuji to Oishi.

"Ah… I want one cheese burger," Oishi stated.

"And you, Echizen?" Fuji demanded.

"The same one with Oishi-senpai." Ryoma muttered nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'll go for the orders everyone," Fuji bowed, still smiling, heading towards to the counter in order to get their orders.

"Echizen… are you alright?" asked Oishi suddenly, looked worried.

"I'm fine Oishi-senpai," Ryoma replied back, bewildered. "What… what's wrong?"

"No… I'm just thinking you're quite strange today, Echizen," said Oishi slowly, embarassed.

"I'm fine Oishi-senpai." Ryoma could not held his smirk again.

"What is it that Ochibi was strange nya? He is always right nya!" Eiji boomed.

"You're really very quiet today, Echizen," said Oishi again, his motherhen came again all over his mind. "I know you were supposed to, but today is not the same one. You do not talk too much."

"It's a waste of breathe Oishi-senpai," Ryoma answered stiffly. Momo and Eiji burst into laughter.

"Echizen…" Oishi looked torn between laughter and desperation.

"Here we are." Fuji reappeared, bringing the tray of their orders.

"Wow Eiji-senpai, yours is looked awesome! I want a bite!" Momo reached out his hand to Eiji's burger.

"No way Momo, you ARE NOT!" Eiji bellowed, jumped back from his chair.

"Momoshiro! Eiji! Stop it, people are starting to stare at us!" said Oishi. Fuji was all smiling.

"…. Mada mada dane." Ryoma sighed as he reached out his bag and stood up, "Thanks Kikumaru-senpai. I will be leaving now. Afternoon all."

"Ah wait Ochibi!" said Eiji, but Ryoma had vanished by the door. Oishi looked concern, "I know something is wrong with him! Ah, should I follow him home? I'm really worried!"

"Nah, he's probably sleepy, Oishi-senpai," Momo laughed.

"But…"

"If you're really worried about him, then I will go with you, Oishi," said Fuji, surprisingly, his eyes opened.

"Fuji…"

"Me too! Wait, Fujiko!"

"Oooiiii senpai! We haven't paid the bills yet!" Momo yelled. All of the people inside now staring at them, giggling and laughing.

"Ah… you're right!" Oishi blushed pink, Fuji smiled again.

"Come on then. We were supposed to take away if so," said Fuji.

* * *

(Echizen's POV)

I walked on the side street while eating my burger. Hm, it does taste good. That's why Momo-senpai and I always liked to drop by at the restaurant. Within three more bites, I ended up my burger.

My thought drifted back to Oishi-senpai's words. I know that something is wrong with me, I can't tell why. I just… felt like I was in the other world, separated from my body and the others. I felt that my body was very light. I know I'm quite small, but it was not what I mean. It's different.

I sighed and continued to walk again, my mind flew over everywhere. Then I saw this little boy, this stupid kid, playing with his ball. Then, his little ball bounced over to middle of the street, and he chased after it.

Stupid kid, I thought and sighed. What the hell is he thinking he doing huh?

My eyes drifted through the way. His mother wasn't there at all. Women started screaming. I sighed again. I dropped my bag, and ran for the kid, hoping I'll make it through the across street.

A car in a high speed suddenly rushed straight to the kid. Damn it, I thought, I did not expect that the kid this hag gone far enough from the side street! With all the strength I have, I jumped over to reach the kid. Then I noticed: no. I won't make it. Me, or that kid.

I pushed the kid away from the car and I tried to jump, but it seemed that I failed. I felt a sudden pain stabbing all over my body, a constant pain. My cap flew away when I fell to the street, I felt my shirt soaked in… I don't know, blood? Everything went to black slowly, I was so tired, I only wanted to sleep…

And I remembered no more.

* * *

(Fuji's POV)

We were all by the corner of the side street when Eiji shouted, his voice shaking, "OCHIBI!" and then he ran over to the street headed. I saw a crowd of people circling a spot, police and ambulance were there too. I opened my eyes in fear, realizing Eiji's word, 'Ochibi'. Then it was… Echizen?

"Wait, Eiji!" Oishi yelled and ran after his doubles partner, followed by me and Momoshiro.

Eiji pushed through the crowd and he froze, screaming, "NO! RYOMA!" it's strange for him for calling Echizen with 'Ryoma'. I followed him and what I saw would never be forgotten in my head.

Echizen Ryoma, our little prodigy, was lying on the street in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed. I heard a woman's voice crying out, "It was all my mistake! If did take a care look of my boy, this wouldn't be happen! Oh, God… I'm so sorry! He saved my kid! He was the only one on the street who saved my kid, my boy!"

Oishi's mouth opened in fear. Slowly, he said, "Momoshiro… call Tezuka and Echizen's family. Right now."

Momoshiro slowly reached his pocket and dialed Tezuka and Echizen's family number, but his hands were trembling so bad. I touched his shoulder and took his phone, "Let me do it."

I stepped away from the crowd and dialing Echizen's family first.

"Hello?" a soft voice of girl spoke.

"Ah, Nanako-san?" I realized her gentle voice. "This is Fuji speaking, Echizen's tennis team mate."

"Ah, it's Fuji-kun," said Nanako. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Nanako-san, please be strong enough. Echizen got a car accident."

Silent fell for a moment and she whispered, "What…?"

"He got hit by a car," I repeated emotionless. "Please wait for a moment." I looked at Oishi and asked, "Which hospital Echizen is going to taken?"

"Tokyo Center Hospital," said Oishi, his voice was shaking. I nodded and got back to the phone, "It's Tokyo Center. You better heading out there soon, Nanako-san, and wait for the arrival of Echizen."

"Thank you, Fuji-kun," whispered Nanako-san again, and she hung up. Now Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei, I thought. I dialed Ryuuzaki first and told her about Echizen.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"It's Tokyo Center, please," I said calmly, and hung up. Now Tezuka's turn. It took about a minute before Tezuka picked it up, "Hello? Tezuka's residence."

"It's me, Fuji," I said. "Tezuka, I have a bad news." And I told him what.

Again, silent fell between us. "Where is he going to be taken?"

"Tokyo Center Hospital," I replied. "See you there, Tezuka."

"Yes. Take care of him, Fuji."

"Sure."

Now I can clearly heard Eiji crying and the hesitated figure of Momoshiro and Oishi caught up in my eyes. Echizen was being taken inside the ambulance.

"We are his friends, will you let us go with him?" Oishi pleaded. The officer nodded, "Got in the car."

"Come on, Eiji," I said softly, reached his shoulder and pulled him up. Eiji was crying in silent while he mouth was saying one word repeatedly, "Ochibi… Ochibi…"

* * *

(Momoshiro's POV)

I looked at Echizen's limp figure lying on the bed, breathing masker on his face, an IV attached to his right hand. I felt tears running down on my cheeks. Eiji-senpai was hugged by Oishi-senpai.

I felt really shocked and tired. This is why Echizen was acting weird all of day. But this wasn't supposed to be happen, right? Not Echizen! God, he was only going to 14!

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" I asked Fuji-senpai slowly.

"Yes, Momoshiro." Said Fuji-senpai. His opened eyes nailed on Echizen. "Yes, he is."

Silent fell again. I reached for Echizen's left arm and wrapped in tightly on my hand. God, please save him. Please wake him up. Please… please… I'll do anything, I promise, I promise… so please let him okay…

I could heard the ambulance's siren crying out, the car rushing towards the hospital.

* * *

(Oishi's POV)

I kept hugging Eiji's body. I could feel it shaking so bad under my hands. He was shocked, like us. I know that Eiji always judged that Echizen is his younger cute little brother, just like Momoshiro did.

It had been an hour since we arrived at the hospital. Echizen was going to take a surgery, due to his internal bleeding and his several broken bones. We waited for him, along with his family and Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei. Fuji had told them all the details.

"Stupid seishounen…" Echizen's father murmured, looking at his lap.

Finally after two hours of exhausted waiting, the doctor showed up. "Echizen-kun's family?"

"Yes." Nanako-san quickly stepped to the doctor. Echizen Nanjiroh followed her behind.

"It was very lucky of him," he said, sighing. "But there are several damages that he sustained. His right arm was broken, but it'll heal after a few weeks. His head was collided hard to the asphalt, so he sustained a concussion, but it's ok. He broke his several ribs too. I say that he is playing tennis?"

"Yes," said Tezuka. "We are his teammates."

"Well, I forbid him for playing in a two months, a month at least," the doctor stated. "He won't be able to walk for a while due to his broken ribs, so I suggest him to use the wheelchair. He is going to be moved to the general room. He will probably wake up tomorrow morning."

"Ochibi…" Eiji sobbed.

"It's ok, he is going to all right," the doctor smiled. "He had been fighting very brave and here he is, breathing with us. I will allow you to see him after he is being moved."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," said Nanako-san, smiling. Both of them bowed each other, followed by us.

"Gah!" Echizen-san's expression now is relaxed. "What an annoying boy, that seishounen."

* * *

(Echizen's POV)

First time I tried to open my eyes, I failed. I felt my body was very heavy, and so did my eyes. The second attempt was success.

I moaned. Felt like knives stabbing all over my body. I tried to lift up my right arm, and I let out a hurting groan. I thought it was broken…

I remembered what happened. I saved that stupid kid and yet here I was, lying on this fucking bed. I hate hospital so much. It made you feel weak.

I saw that baka oyaji was sleeping on the sofa nearby the window. I smirked. I sighed. I tried to pull up my self into a sitting position, but my body won't obey me. I gave up. I tried to reach a glass of water on the table beside my bed, and my chest protested in a sharp pain.

"Damn it…" I murmured.

"You're awake," I heard oyaji's voice. I looked up and saw him, yawning. He took the glass and hand it over to me.

"Thanks," I murmured under my breath.

"What did you get your self into, oi, young boy?" Oyaji stretched up his hands over his head. "What a very stupid boy."

"Shut up," I snapped to him, resting my body again against the bed. The next second, the door opened and whole of Seigaku's regulars were standing there.

"Echizen," Tezuka-buchou nodded while Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai rushed onto my bed.

"Ochibiiiiii!!" Kikumaru-senpai's annoying voice rang in my ears. "Ah Ochibi, you made us very worried you know!"

"You don't have to," I said to him, glaring at him and Momo-senpai. Momo-senpai grinned, ruffling my hair, "What a Echizen."

"Stop it Momo-senpai."

"How are you feeling, Echizen?" asked Kawamura-senpai.

"I feel fine," I said nonchalantly.

Fuji-senpai smiled. "It really fits you, Echizen."

"The doctor said that you broke your ribs and right arm, so you won't be able to play within two months, a month at least," said Inui-senpai, his glasses were glinting. "And due to your ribs, you won't be able to walk to for a while, so…" he stepped back and reaching for something, "you have to use this."

My eyes widened at the thing and I shouted, "YADDA!"

Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai burst into laughter. I glared at them and snapped, "There's nothing funny about!"

"Now who's the one who is 'mada mada dane'?" Momo-senpai chuckled. "You have to, Echizen. It keeps you ribs from hurting more and getting worse. In two weeks you'll be able to walk again."

"I don't want use that fucking wheelchair," I snarled. Kawamura-senpai interrupted, "Now Echizen, be a good boy ok?"

"Watch your words, you brat young boy," Oyaji said. I ignored him.

"Just use it and you will not regret it," Tezuka-buchou said firmly, walked over to me. "It's an order, you hear me?"

I sighed. I know I can't stand against him. "Alright, alright."

Oishi-senpai smiled. "You really idiot, Echizen."

"Stop calling me stupid or whatever!" I snarled again.

"Well, well, there his poker face again." Momo-senpai laughed, ruffling my hair again.

"Let me go."

Fuji-senpai smiled. "You are really everyone's best friend, Echizen."

All at once, except Tezuka-buchou and Inui-senpai, yelled, "MADA MADA DANE!"

"Hey! It's my line!"

* * *

**Finally done =] this is the edited version! i erased the first one. i'm thinking about making this into a twoshot or should I make the sequel? please read and review and tell me if you want a sequel, so I'll make the 2nd chap! tada, twoshot. **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of Tennis – You Are Everyone's Friend**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

"Ooooiiiii, seishouneeeeennnn! Wake up!"

Ryoma groaned lazily. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It was already 9 a.m. Today is the match between Seigaku and Hyoutei. It's the Kantou's final. The match will begin at 10 a.m. There's still much time…

He groaned again when he heard his door being opened. He pulled up his blanket to his head.

"Oi, seishounen! Wake up! It's 9 you know!"

"Shut up, Oyaji… the match is at 10… I still have much time…"

"Che, seishounen! You know you will have an hour to prepare yourself! Get up. Your mom will be here soon to help you take your bath and prepare all the things you'll need!" Nanjiroh grabbed the blanket which covering his son's body.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up." Very slowly, he tried to sit up. His father grabbed his arms gently and helped him.

"No need to push your self too harsh, seishounen," Nanjiroh yawned and reached out his son's wheelchair. He lifted Ryoma and put him on the wheelchair gently. Nanjiroh ruffled Ryoma's hair. "You wait here. I'll get your mom."

"Hn." Ryoma mumbled. Najiroh laughed and left the room.

Ryoma sighed. He hated being weak like this. And he hated showing his weaknesses even more, especially in front of his father. He sighed again, waiting patiently on his wheelchair for his mother.

Moments later, his mother walked inside to his room, smiling gently. "Ohayou, Ryoma. Here we go." Rinko pushed the wheelchair out from the room towards the bathroom. Rinko took off Ryoma's clothes and started to wash off his body with wet and soft towel with soap on it.

"Che." Ryoma jerked a bit when the towel touched his skin. Rinko quickly stopped and asked her son worriedly, "Ryoma, is it hurt?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Not really. It's fine, Kaa-san."

Rinko nodded and continued to clean up her son's body. She helped Ryoma to sit up to get his back washed off too. When she finished, he gave his son his clothes and helped him to put on the clothes softly.

"We're done, dear," Rinko smiled, caressed her son's cheeks. "Now I'll get your breakfast to your room, so you wait here, okay, dear?"

"You don't have to, Kaa-san, I will have it just in the kitchen," said Ryoma, irritated. He didn't like to bother his mother like this.

"Ryoma, dear, you better not to move so much, the doctor told me so. You will have your breakfast in your room until you are allowed to walk again." And Rinko left him before he could say a word.

"… Mada mada dane…" Ryoma shrugged. Seconds later, it was his cousin who walked inside to his room bringing the tray of his breakfast. Nanako already dressed.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-san," Nanako smiled and gently put the tray on Ryoma's lap. "Here, your favorite: grilled fish. I will be accompanying you today to your school's match. Now eat this, I will go to get your things."

"You'll go with me?" asked Ryoma, surprised.

"Yes. Obaa-san has a work to do, and Ojii-san… well, I don't think you want him to be the one who accompany you, do you?"

"Yadda," said Ryoma quickly. "I don't want him. But… is it ok for you?"

"I don't have any college schedule today," Nanako smiled again. "Well, you better eat now." And with that Nanako left the room.

Ryoma began to eat his meal. When he finished, he put the tray on the desk beside his bed. He wheeled out from his room, and when he faced the stairs in front of him, he thought how the hell he is going to go down with this fucking wheelchair. He sighed, decided to try it anyway.

Slowly, he pulled himself up from the wheelchair, winced when a sharp pain formed on his chest and ribs. He stepped on the floor, and smirked when he felt no more pain. But when he started to take a step, he winced again and groaned. It was the state Nanako caught him.

"Oh my, Ryoma-san! What do you think you're doing? Ryoma-san, you're not allowed to walk by yourself! Hurt, isn't it? Here." Nanako got his right arm on her shoulder and gently led him to the stairs. Very slowly, finally they got on the downstairs. Nanako placed him on the sofa.

"Ah, already down, seishounen?" his father showed up. "Nanako-chan, let me get seishounen's wheelchair."

"Ah, hai," Nanako nodded and she took Ryoma's shoes and socks. When she was about to put them on, Ryoma said irritably, "Nanako, its ok… I can do it myself…"

"Ryoma-kun, listen. You are in no condition to bend down right now, it will hurt your ribs," said Nanako, prevent him from doing so. "It's ok, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma sighed. He didn't like to occupy his cousin and his mother so much.

"Sorry," he said slowly. Nanako looked up and smiled.

"Ryoma-san, there's no need to be sorry about," said Nanako gently. "You don't have to feel that you're bothering me or Obaa-san. It's appeal with what have you done for that little kid, right?"

Ryoma blushed. "It's nothing."

"Okay, we're ready to go." Nanako stood up. Nanjiroh brought the wheelchair to the room and again, he lifted his son.

"Oyaji! You don't have to – " Ryoma snapped.

"Oi seishounen, it's been a very long time since I lifted you on my shoulders!" Nanjiroh grinned. "Ah, how I missed those times so much…"

"Shut up," Ryoma glared at his father.

"Have a nice time, dear," Rinko appeared and smiled, kissed her son on his cheeks and forehead. "Be careful. Nanako, I'm counting on you."

"Hai, Obaa-san."

"Ittekimasu."

-

It was really crowd when they arrived at the tennis courts where the match would be held. Nanako looking for Ryoma's team mates when a cheerful voice called them, "OCHIBI! OCHIBI! HERE! HERE NYA!"

"Annoying…" Ryoma muttered to himself as Nanako wheeled the wheelchair towards to Eiji and the Seigaku regulars.

"Echizen, how are you doing?" asked Oishi, smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks Senpai."

"Fuussshhhuuu." Kaidoh hissed while Inui began to babbling and write down on his notebook again.

"I missed you Ochibi nya!" Eiji was ready to give Ryoma his death hug, but Momo interrupted, "Oi Eiji-senpai, don't hug him!"

"Mou, Momo! Why nya?" Eiji pouted.

"Eiji, you can hurt him," Kawamura said calmly. He smiled to Ryoma.

"Echizen." Tezuka nodded.

"Uisu."

"Now everyone, we can sign up!" Ryuuzaki's voice called them out. "Well, Ryoma. It's a pity that you can't play today. But it was because you were reckless!"

"Che, it wasn't me. It was that stupid kid," Ryoma resisted.

"Mada mada dane, isn't it?" Fuji smiled and ruffling his kouhai's hair.

"Let me go, Fuji-senpai."

-

The match between Seigaku and Hyoutei was binding. The D2 – Momoshiro and Kaidoh pair lost to Gakuto and Mukahi pair from Hyoutei, but Kikumaru and Oishi owe their game on D1 against Shishido and Ootori pair. Singles 3, Inui versus Hiyoshi, was won by Inui with 6-4 while Fuji won his match too against Jirou with 6-2. With that, Seigaku won the match.

"Not playing today, brat?" an arrogant voice said behind Ryoma.

"Monkey King." Ryoma smirked.

"What, you're still brat." Atobe sighed. "Whas is this, Ore-sama heard that you got hit by a car? Why were you being reckless?"

"Mind your own business, Monkey King," Ryoma growled.

"What did you say, brat?! Ore-sama just have shown his carefulness about you and you're still acting as brat?!"

"Monkey King, you're annoying," Ryoma sighed. "Mada mada dane."

"You little brat…!"

"Atobe." Tezuka's stern voice interrupted both of them. Ryoma sighed in relief.

"Tezuka." Atobe nodded. "Why is your cocky brat acting this way to me? Ore-sama just showing how he – "

"Ochibi, we won nya! We won nya! See, see? We have won for you nya, Ochibi!" Eiji suddenly bounced everywhere and ended up on Oishi's shoulders, for not being able hugging his lovely Ochibi.

"Che." Atobe shrugged. "Well, brat, your team mates did well for you today. Ore-sama understood how they felt to – "

"Atobe." Oshitari's calm voice called out. "Come on, Atobe, stop it."

"What exactly happened to him, Tezuka?" asked Oshitari. Tezuka sighed.

"He may be a brat," Momoshiro grinned, "but he does care about people you know."

"What do you mean?" demanded Atobe.

"He saved a little kid from being got hit by a car nya!" Eiji burst out. "He sacrificed himself nya! He pushed the kid so instead hit the kid the car hit Ochibi nya! He's a hero nya!"

"Kikumaru-senpai… you're annoying…" Ryoma snapped, his cheeks blushed.

"Oh." The Hyouteis looked at Ryoma, their eyes widened.

"In that case," Atobe said slowly, "Ore-sama should say that he's surprised. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Came Kabaji's usual answer.

"Therefore," Atobe continued, "Ore-sama will offer to this little brat to take the best treatment the Atobe can give. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"No need, Monkey King," said Ryoma in disbelief. "I'm fine."

"Ore-sama just wanted to help you."

"… Thanks, but I'm fine, Monkey King."

"Well, if you wish," Atobe sighed. "Get well soon. Courts are not courts without you on them, brat."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Monkey King."

Fuji chuckled. "Mada mada dane, Ryoma."

Everyone burst into laughter and Tezuka, surprisingly, smiled at Ryoma.

"Hero, Echizen."

"Uisu, Buchou."

The End

**Tada! Twoshot! Finished!=]**

**Thanks for reading. Please, I beg you:**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.**


End file.
